warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain and Roses
'Chapter 1' “Mistyfoot had her kits a few days ago!” “That's wonderful!” “There's this really cute black one named Reedpaw. I guess...I sorta hope I'll be his mentor.” “You'd be a great mentor!” I was sitting in my backyard with Rainfur, a Riverclan warrior. He was so nice. He told me that I actually wasn't supposed to talk with him, but I was so fascinated with clan life I insisted he come and tell me about it. That's why he came here every other day. We had become fast friends. I remember the first time we met... ''-FLASHBACK-'' I chased a flying bird through a forest. I was so glad I finally decided to come here! The wind buffeting my fur, the smell of prey, and the feel of hard earth beneath my paws was such a change from the housefolk's place! I smelled a river. I raced ahead eagerly, wanting to splash in it and see open sky again. I burst through the bushes and gasped. The wind had stopped blowing, and the sun shone on the water, making it sparkle. It looked so inviting and calm...I couldn't help it. I dove into the water, feeling it's calm flow surrounding me. It felt like when the housefolk gave me a bath, except bigger, and I had the freedom to swim wherever I pleased. I pounded through the water with sturdy legs. As I swam toward the shore, a fish darted in between my legs. I screeched. It was a horrible, slimy fish! “Eeek!” I splashed around frantically, all the power in my legs being used to flail uselessly in the water. Finally I reached the shore. I gasped, coughing up some water. “You were doing pretty well till that fish came.” I whipped around to see a muscular gray tom standing on the shore. He was smiling. I could tell he thought it was funny I was scared of fish. “It just startled me.” I licked my paw, trying to look calm. “I haven't seen many kittypets that can swim.” “Excuse me? Kittypet?” “Oh, right, you wouldn't know our name for you here in the wild. We call the cat's that live with twoleg's kittypets.” “You mean housefolk.” I said. “No, twoleg's is my name for housefolk.” “What an absurd name for housefolk! Twolegs!” I spat. The gray tom shrugged. “I could say the same about the word “housefolk.”” I sighed. “Who are you anyway?” “Oh, of course, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rainfur, a Riverclan warrior.” “I'm Rose, a kittypet, as you call them.” “Nice to meet you Rose.” “Likewise.” ''-END OF FLASHBACK-'' Now we were sitting in my lawn. “I can't stay much longer.” Rainfur glanced at the sun. “My clanmates will be expecting me.” He got up. “Wait! I want you to try some of my food, since you offered me a mouse last time.” I said. I remembered that mouse. It was the best thing I ever tasted! So juicy and warm! “Is it those hard pellet things?” he grimaced. “Nope, my twoleg gives me fish. Well, chopped up fish. They don't taste as good a freshly-killed fish though.” I ran into the next and picked up a piece. “This is tuna.” I said as I dropped it on the ground. He lapped it up. Suddenly his eyes lit up. “Hey, this is actually good!” he exclaimed. I giggled. “Of course it is you mousebrain!” I shoved him playfully. “But really, I should go.” he said. I sighed. “Come back soon, ok?” “I will, don't worry.” he purred. Then he jumped over the fence and disappeared. 'Chapter 2' “Were you hanging out with Rainfur again?” “Well, yeah, but-” “Oh my gosh you must be falling in love!” I rolled my eyes as Cherry bounced around me. “Rooose is in looove! Roooose is in looove!” I slapped my tail over her mouth. “Cherry, I'm not in love!” I hissed. Honestly! Kitten's could be so ridiculous. I took my tail off. “Come'on, everyone knows that you and him “hang out” together a lot!” “Look all we do is talk!' “But it's the start of a wonderful relationship!” “Go home Cherry!” “Fine. See you later!” Cherry ran full speed back to her nest. Me and Rainfur weren't in love...right? I shook my head. I was being ridiculous. But then again, he had seemed a little more nervous around me lately, and once had snuck here in the middle of the night... “Hi Rainfur!” I purred as he jumped over the fence. “How are things in Riverclan?” “Mostly good, except that Feathertail and Stormfur have gone missing.” Rainfur looked concerned. “Hmm...well, they'll show up eventually.” I shrugged. “Um, I was wondering, that is, tonight-would-you-like-to-go-on-a-walk?” he said the last part all in one breath. "Uh, sure." I felt a little nervous. It wasn't unusual for us to go on a walk, but Rainfur looked really nervous. I wondered what was up. I walked side by side with Rainfur, skirting the Thunderclan border until we reached the river. There we sat down and listened to the river slowly gurgle by. I sighed in contentment as the moon shone down it's cold, but beautiful light. Tonight was a perfect night to simply relax. Rainfur sat down close to me, and our fur brushed. He made no move to scoot away, and niether did I. I purred softly, and Rainfur smiled. I knew then that no matter what rejections my head screamed to me, I was in love. 'Chapter 3' That very night me and Rainfur became mates. We both knew how much we loved each other, and Rainfur said that he would come over as often as he could. Then I found out I was having kits. I wrapped my tail around my paws and purred in content. My twoleg had recentley taken me to the vet, and she had made happy sounds when she found out I was having kittens. I couldn't wait to tell Rainfur. It was sunhigh and he hadn't come, but I could wait. Hours passed. I still sat perched on the fence. Finally, as sunset approached, I began to worry. Usually he had come by now...I jumped off the fence and made my way to Riverclan territory. As I crossed the river, I caught the scent of Rainfur. It headed back the other way, into Thunderclan territory! I quickened my pace. Had he been captured by Thunderclan? But no, his scent was leading back toward my nest. Suddenly it veered right, went on a few paces, then disappeared. I sniffed the spot over and over, but it was simply...gone. But another scent was clear in the air: housefolk. Maybe the housefolk had taken him! I began to realize what that would mean. It meant I would probably never see him again. They could have taken him anywhere. I wailed. Why?! Slowly I made my way back to my nest, hoping Rainfur would be there and everything would be alright. But I never saw Rainfur again.